smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GNAP!/Part 1
It is a dark and cloudy night. The Smurfs are seen working on the Smurf village dam to prevent it from breaking, as it drips into a tiny puddle. Soon, the clouds begin to rumble and thunder. Farmer Smurf was also seen gathering many Smurfs to go and help him gather his crop to make sure nothing gets spoiled. Everyone seemed to be doing something, except for Glovey Smurf. Nobody seemed to have given him a task to do. He walks to many Smurfs to offer his services. Many refuse him or tell him to go away. Papa Smurf notices that nobody wants Glovey Smurf’s help. Papa Smurf was seen holding his books and vials. He then lets them fall on purpose. Papa Smurf: Oops! I seemed to have dropped my supplies. It appears that I am in need of assistance. Clumsy Smurf sees the mess and comes to see Papa Smurf. Clumsy: Uh gee Papa Smurf, it almost looks like you dropped that stuff on purpose. Papa Smurf: No I didn’t. Say Glovey, why don’t you give Papa Smurf a hand here? Glovey: Yes, sir. Glovey heads over to where the fallen books are and picks them up with the vials, while he follows Papa Smurf into his lab. Clumsy: Garsh, you really are helpful. Glovey: Thank you. I didn’t actually catch your name. Clumsy: Duh, my name’s Clumsy. Glovey: Why do they call you Clumsy? Clumsy: Gee, I never really thought abo…. Whooop! Clumsy doesn’t get to finish speaking to Glovey since he trips on a rock. Clumsy falls on top of other Smurfs who were seen carrying many vegetables from Farmer’s fields. Glovey enters Papa Smurf’s house and places the vials on a table. Papa Smurf: I’ll take these. Papa Smurf grabs the books and takes them to his lab, then runs out fast. Papa Smurf: I almost forgot. Will you do me a favor? Glovey: Of course. Papa Smurf: I need you to go to the forest and get me some Smurfberries before it begins to rain. Glovey is given a basket by Papa Smurf. Glovey: What do these Smurfberries look like? Papa Smurf: They’re similar to what you have seen in the village. They’re small red berries. Glovey exits Papa Smurf’s house and heads to the forest and sees many bushes that contain the Smurfberries. He gets excited and runs to pour as many as he can into his basket. While pouring the berries, he notices a patch of tuberoses growing. He thinks about Smurfette and gives a big sigh. He then begins to grab some tuberoses and puts them on the basket. He continues to pick Smurfberries until he notices sprinkles coming from the sky. A few drops fall onto his nose, and then hit the ground. He realizes that it will soon begin to rain. As soon as he finishes filling his basket, he notices a big fly stuck on a big wad of spider webbing. He feels bad about the poor fly. He rips the webbing off, releasing the black fly. Glovey finally runs back to the village. The big fly begins to fly fast in circles. It tries to follow Glovey and bite his tail. Glovey then ducks as he drops a flower and the fly goes past him, right towards Clumsy Smurf. Clumsy sees the fly and waves his hand to have it go away. The fly gets angered and zooms very fast at Clumsy’s tail and takes a bite. Clumsy screams and grabs his head as he begins to get all dizzy. His color changes from his blue skin, to a dark skin. He begins to yell the same word over and over. Clumsy: GNAP! GNAP! GNAP! Farmer goes to find Clumsy to help him collect Smurfmelons. He sees his shadow standing there. Farmer: There you are Clumsy! I told you to help me collect the rest of these crops before the storm comes. Are you even listening to me?! Farmer goes to grab Clumsy by the shoulder until he notices the black skin. Farmer: Oh Smurf……. Clumsy: GNAP! Clumsy pushes Farmer and takes a bite from his tail, transforming Farmer into another black Smurf. Both Smurfs begin to shout the same word over and over again. Meanwhile, Glovey goes to Papa Smurf’s house and takes the Smurfberries to him. Glovey: Here are your Smurfberries, Papa Smurf. Glovey reaches in the basket and pulls out the Tuberoses. Papa Smurf: What are..? Tuberoses? These aren't Smurfberries. Glovey: Oh I uh… I love picking flowers. I just love the scent. Glovey takes a big sniff of the tuberose and ends up inhaling the pollen causing him to sneeze many times. Glovey: Uhm… I better leave now. Glovey exits Papa Smurf’s house and fixes his flowers. He then tries to find Smurfette, hoping to give her his flowers. He gets lost around the village since there are too many Smurf houses. He finds a pink Smurf house and assumes it to be Smurfette’s home. On his way there, he encounters many Smurfs who have already been infected and turned into Black Smurfs. Many try to bite Glovey everywhere, but he takes it as a prank and tries to ignore them. Clumsy: GNAP! Glovey: Knock it off Clumsy. I don’t have time to play right now. Hefty: GNAP! Glovey: What was your name again? Whoever you are, you should tell your friends to stop it. It’s not funny! The Black Smurfs ignore Glovey and decide to head right to where the center of the village is and begin to attack and bite many Smurfs all over the place. Some Black Smurfs go far to knock down normal Smurfs and bite their feet, ripping the shoe part of their pants. Others also begin to bite the hats in attempts of turning the others into Black Smurfs. Glovey finds Smurfette’s house and he knocks on the door. Smurfette opens the door and is surprised to find Glovey. Smurfette: Oh! Hello Glovey. Is there something you needed it? Glovey begins to get nervous as his cheeks turn red. Glovey: I uhm… well… I mean… uhm… Smurfette notices Glovey holding the tuberoses. Smurfette: Are those for me? Glovey only nods as he lowers his head in embarrassment. Smurfette: Oh Glovey. These are beautiful. I’ll put these in water. You should stay here. It looks like it has begun to rain. Glovey: Here? With you? In there? Really? Smurfette: I don’t see why not. Glovey enters and notices Smurfette’s house to be a nice and peaceful place to spend time in. Glovey: So this is what a house looks like… Smurfette: That’s right… You don’t have a home yet… Glovey: A Smurf said he would get me a house. I don’t see that happening though since nobody really likes me in here. I'm the outcast. Smurfette: But I like you. You’ll just have to stay in here in the meantime. Glovey: Thank you, Smurfette. You’re truly the nicest Smurf I have ever met. You really are full of surprises. Kinda worried that the others will get even more mad. Smurfette: Forget about the others. I have a feeling that I know why they’re angry towards you. Glovey: I wish I knew. But... Both stare at each other and close their eyes as they try to kiss again. Unfortunately, they are both interrupted by many knockings on the door. Smurfette opens the door and screams when she sees many Black Smurfs yelling and trying to get in her home. Glovey sees and quickly shuts the door. Glovey: You see what I was trying to tell you. They tried to scare me a while ago. And now they want to bite me. Let me talk to them. Glovey opens the door to try and speak to the Black Smurfs. Glovey: Look guys, it was fun and all. But I am telling you to please stop doing this. You scared Smurfette. Brainy: GNAP! Glovey sighs and shakes his head in disappointment. Glovey: I wish I spoke your secret language to try and reason with you all. Smurfette quickly pulls Glovey out of the way and shuts her door. Smurfette: Glovey, those aren’t just any Smurfs. They have changed into the Black Smurfs. Glovey: Black Smurfs? Smurfette: A long time ago, I was in the forest with the Smurfs doing our usual chores. All of a sudden, a big fly comes and bites a Smurf, turning him into a Purple Smurf. He then goes and bites another, and then he does the same making an army of Purple Smurfs. Even I was a victim to this disease. But these ones are black though… But they act the same. Glovey: How did you get cured? Smurfette: It was Papa Smurf who cured us all. I don’t remember how though. Glovey: Then we better try and run to his house. I believe he can make whatever cure he had to fix this epidemic. Smurfette: You’re going go out there?! Glovey: They don’t really seem that scary. They’re just hopping around and running in circles. It’s almost funny. Smurfette: you really are a brave Smurf. Glovey is about to open the door to exit. Smurfette: Wait… Smurfette approaches Glovey and this time, she gives him a kiss. Glovey keeps his eyes closed and his cheeks turn red. Glovey: What was that for? Why did you do that? Smurfette: For luck. I really like you. Please be safe… Glovey: Right then. Here I go… Glovey opens the door and closes it. He can hear the door lock itself. Glovey: Wow... Hopefully the others won't remember seeing that. I sure won't forget. They'll hate me even more. He runs from corner to corner to keep himself away from the Black Smurfs. He spots Papa Smurf’s house. He makes a run for it. As he runs, he begins to hear the same barks over and over again. Smurf to [[GNAP!/Part 2|'Part 2']] GNAP!/Part 1 Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes